Meloetta's Icing Rush
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Meloetta's lust for icing takes her into a new world that she's never seen before. Now will she be able to control herself, or will she give it to herself like never before?
1. Chapter 1

Meloetta's Icing Rush

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, so I thought about Meloetta and her icing fetish from the stories of the great and powerful Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, and his Vanellope stories which made me think of Sugar Rush, and this popped into my head! Consider this a Christmas Gift from me. Especially you, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

Meloetta was at the Legendary Household, floating around as her lower body was covered in icing as she rubbed her vagina with icing, moaning in pleasure as she started cumming with glee. Keldeo came into the room and saw Meloetta floating and cumming within her own sweet fantasy.

"Ok that's it. Mel, no offense but, this whole icing fetish of yours is getting on our nerves. Arceus once banned you from this household, remember?"

Meloetta stopped touching herself with icing for a moment. "I can't help it, Kel. It makes me feel so...so...so good." she continued rubbing her vagina as she kept cumming more and more sweet, vanilla icing while floating around, which made it even more sweet.

Keldeo face hoofed himself, embarrassed for Meloetta and her sweet horniness. "Can you at least take it somewhere else?"

Meloetta's eyes widened as she got an idea. "Why didn't you say so? I'll do that!" Meloetta floated outside while using Psychic to carry the cartons of icing with her. Keldeo sighed as she shook his head. "What am I going to do with her..." he said to himself.

Meloetta floated away along with her cartons of sweet, vanilla icing, looking for a new place to play with herself without complaints. Suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere, sucking Meloetta in, with Meloetta screaming as she was being sucked through the portal. Meanwhile, Maractus pushed a button on her device, closing the portal.

"It works! My portal to another world works!" she said in triumph. "Now I just have to find that little green one-eyed sea critter, and tell him I told you so!"

* * *

Meloetta woke up, wondering what happened. "Ohh...what happened?" she muttered to herself. Meloetta got up, gasping as she suddenly found herself in a sugary world, otherwise known as Sugar Rush.

"Whoa. Where am I?" she said. Then, she looked around, and to her shock, all her cartons of icing were gone. Nowhere in sight. Meloetta fell onto her knees, bursting into tears as she cried her eyes out.

"Sniff...it's gone...all gone..." she muttered as tears continually ran down her cheeks. Suddenly, a whole group of racing karts raced by, taking Meloetta by surprise as she floated out of the way.

"What was that about? Where am I?" she wondered, not knowing that she was in for IT. Especially considering how badly she really wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta floated around Sugar Rush, looking for the cartons of icing that she lost. Still wondering where they landed.

"Where could they be? It's not like there's anything else that's-" Meloetta suddenly took notice of her surroundings and what they were made of.

"...sweet!" she said, a wide smile on her face with her eyes as she gazed at the other beautiful sweets that surrounded her, her stomach growling as she suddenly wanted it all in her stomach. Meloetta floated down, landing as she started scarfing down on sweets. Nobody was watching her except Sour Bill, who was just wandering about the island.

"Oh wow." he said. "First time I have ever seen that. I must tell Vanellope." Sour Bill said as he then walked back to Vanellope's castle.

Meanwhile, Meloetta continued to munch down on sweets, completely forgetting about her lost cartons of icing.


	3. Chapter 3

After filling herself with sweets, Meloetta was lying down on her back, rubbing her pudgy stomach as she burped loudly, satisfied with the sweets.

"We'll, that was enough to satisfy my empty belly." she said. "But it will never be enough to satisfy my...my..." she said, leaving off in the middle of the sentence, feeling horny for the sweet sensation of icing as she grabbed her crotch, trying to contain herself.

Then, Meloetta got up and saw the two police donuts, Wynchel and Duncan. Wondering what they were doing there, Meloetta stood up, her right paddle shaped hand on her pudgy stomach, letting out a loud belch before speaking.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" she responded, feeling slightly guilty stuffing herself with sweets.

"My name is Wynchel and this is Duncan. We're both donuts." said Wynchel. "Princess Vanellope wishes to see you."

"Yeah." said Duncan.

"Ok...by the way, do you have any icing?" asked Meloetta.

"Sure. Somewhere on this island. But for now, please come with us." replied Wynchel.

"Yeah." said Duncan again.

Meloetta followed the two donuts to Vanellope's castle, still missing her precious icing as she looked around, not seeing any cartons or it as she and the two donuts made their way to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, so somewhere along the way in the fanfic titled "Vanellopee" by Yoshizilla-Rhedosarus, Vanellope befriends a baby cybug from Hero's Duty named Pixel (the name was picked out by someone else). And if you read his fanfics, you'd know that. Anyway, if you don't know, then go read his fanfic now! I'll be using Pixel in this story too. I even got permission from Rhedosaurus to use her. Enjoy!

Meloetta was taken into the Sugar Rush castle throne room by the two donuts that happened to be Vanellope's security guards.

"President Vanellope, I have brought the mysterious newcomer like you asked us to." said Wynchel to Vanellope, who was sitting on her throne, drinking a carton of vanilla icing.

"Yeah." said Duncan.

Wynchel turned to Duncan with a serious expression. "Can't you say anything else?" he told him.

"Yeah...I mean, yes. Yes I can...see?"

"Right. Anyway, you two go ahead and talk."

"Yeah." said Duncan again, causing Wynchel to roll his eyes as he and Duncan left the room, the doors closing as they did.

"Those two silly donuts!" said Vanellope as she continued drinking her carton of icing, getting up as she walked up to Meloetta. "So...what brings you here to Sugar Rush?" she asked, taking another sip of icing before burping loudly, giggling in response.

"I...I don't know. I was just relaxing at home, pleasuring myself with my own sweet icing, then Keldeo kicked me out, then a portal opened up, and I ended up here!" she responded.

Vanellope just stood there, sipping the carton of icing, burping loudly again. "Wow." she said. "So who are you?"

"I'm Meloetta. What about you?"

"I am Vanellope Von Schweets. President of Sugar Rush." she said.

"Sugar Rush?" Meloetta wondered. "What's-" then, she noticed what Vanellope was drinking. "Hey! That's my icing!" she said, pointing at it.

"Wait, you mean this?" Vanellope held up the carton of icing. "I found it outside while I was heading back from my last race."

"It's mine! Give it to me!" Meloetta pleaded.

"No!" Vanellope responded. "Finders keepers!"

Meloetta got mad as she tried to attack Vanellope, trying to get her icing back, but suddenly, a cybug jumped out of Vanellope's pocket, counterattacking Meloetta as she fell to the floor, screaming as she tried to get it off of her. Then she used Psychic to get the cybug away from her.

"Whoa! You can move things with your mind?" said Vanellope in interest. "That's so cool!"

"What was that thing that just attacked me?" said Meloetta, getting back up as she brushed off her black dress.

"Oh that's just Pixel, a cybug that I found in Hero's Duty." she said as Pixel climbed back into Vanellope's pocket.

"That sounds disgusting!" said Meloetta, thinking it was the other kind of duty.

"Not that kind of duty you silly green haired girl!" Vanellope responded, putting her arm around Meloetta. "So, what arcade game are you from?"

Meloetta looked at Vanellope in confusion, wonder what she was talking about.

"Arcade game...?" Meloetta responded confusedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Meloetta had finished explaining everything about her and where she is from to Vanellope, who's eyes were lit up from such interesting details.

"Gosh Melly. You sure are one lucky girl! Just like me!" Vanellope replied, giggling afterwards. "No wonder you like icing so much!"

"Yep. That's me!" Meloetta responded with glee. "What about you? Do you have or do anything that upsets anyone else in your world?"

"Well, I don't have an icing fetish like you, that'd just be weird...in a good way." replied Vanellope. "But I do have-"

Suddenly, Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting her to place both hands on it as she accidently farted loudly, blushing in embarrassment as her black dress was lifted in the back by her gas.

"Oh my...I knew I shouldn't of eaten all those sweets back there..." she said, another loud tuba poot erupting out of her big butt followed by a loud trombone burp.

"Your farts and burps sound funny!" Vanellope joked as she noted Meloetta's musical gas?

"Well, I am the Melody Pokemon after all!" Meloetta responded, burping and farting loudly again as her gas sounded like a trombone and tuba, respectively.

"Well guess what. Taffyta really hates this of me, but I'm gassy too!" she said, bending down and farting loudly as she giggled, burping loudly in Meloetta's face, with Meloetta being somehow unaffected. "And I suspect that Rancis likes it!"

"Wow." Meloetta responded, not knowing what else to say. "Anyway, can you help me look for some icing? Perhaps the other cartons that I lost?"

"Sure. Anything for a gal who's all right with me!" Vanellope high fived Meloetta's paddle shaped hand in agreement. Then suddenly the doors to the throne room opened, with Sour Bill coming into the room.

"President Vanellope, it's time for the next-"

Suddenly, Meloetta farted a big one that lasted for 10 seconds, her black dress being blown up as Sour Bill caught sight of Meloetta's big butt...and her rotten smell.

"...race..." Sour Bill finally said before falling back and passing out from Meloetta's loud backblast.

Meloetta giggled in response, with Vanellope also joining in as she chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanellope made her way over to the Sugar Rush Speedway race course, as all the other racers prepared themselves for the next race.

Taffyta saw Vanellope on her go-kart, riding all the way back to the race course. "There you are! What took you so long?"

Vanellope got out of her go-kart. "I had to clear things with someone new, and I've done it, so now we can race!"

Suddenly, Meloetta came back, riding her own go-kart which was decorated with icing. "Hey girls! What do you think of my go-kart?"

All the racers gasped, except Vanellope, who was amazed by her go-kart design.

"We're not all girls you know." Rancis pointed out.

Meloetta scoffed as she gave Rancis an odd look. "Well excuuuuse me, Reese's Cup boy."

Taffyta walked up to Meloetta, shaking her fist as she complained. "Absolutely not! You cannot race! You don't belong here! And besides, if you cross the finish line, your name will be added to the racer selection screen, and-"

"Relax, taffy girl. I didn't bake this cart so I could race." Meloetta got back on her go-kart, having an amused look on her face. "I baked it so I could get around this island more, and hopefully find some icing."

"Oh. Well that's nice." Taffyta took out a carton of icing that she found, proceeding to drink some of it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Meloetta looked around, seeing a carton of icing in every racer's possession, getting annoyed as she started racing around all the racers, snatching back all her icing cartons as she drove off to find more.

"Oh by the way, here's a little something Vanellope taught me." Meloetta smirked as she farted loudly, using her gas to make herself go faster as she stuck her tongue out at all the other racers, still feeling gassy from the other sweets as she rode her icing go-kart away.

All the other racers were left staring, except Taffyta, who shook her head in disgrace.

"Crumbling Kit-Kats, not another one..." Taffyta groaned.

Vanellope patted Taffyta on the back. "Oh relax, Taffyta. Since she's not racing, she won't be bothering any of us."

Taffyta lifted her head in agreement. "Ok. Whatever. Lets just have this race."


	7. Chapter 7

Meloetta was riding on her icing go-kart, going along a relatively flat and level surface that seemed to go on forever. Meloetta got up and stood up straight from her kart, stretching out her arms as she felt the force of the wind against her face and her body, her hair and dress blowing in the wind as her kart continued on, somehow being on auto-pilot.

"I never felt so alive! But only one thing is missing." Meloetta took out a carton of icing, taking off the lid and pouring it down in front of her as the go-kart's speed caused the icing to pour down on her vagina, the force of the speed putting pressure and pleasure on her vagina as she screamed in delight, the icing feeling so cold against her vagina as the speed she was going at only caused it to go deeper inside her vag, making her feel pleased inside as she screamed louder in pleasure.

"Now I have never felt so alive, or pleasured!" Meloetta rubbed her vagina, suddenly gasping happily as cum flowed out of her vag, making her feel more relaxed as she felt like she was on top of Sugar Rush, until suddenly, the kart tripped over on a candy rock, flinging Meloetta through the air as she screamed loudly, until she hit a tree.

Meloetta rubbed her head in pain. "Ohhh, why did that have to happen?" Meloetta looked down from where she was, her heart pounding hardly as she got back, being stuck in the tree with no way back down.


	8. Chapter 8

Meloetta was stuck in a tree that seemed to have weird looking vines attached to it.

"Great. Stuck in a tree with no way down." Meloetta looked down, seeing a huge puddle of brown quicksand, feeling afraid to get down as she laid with her back against the tree's trunk. "At least I'm alone, with myself..." Meloetta decided to resume her pleasing moment, rubbing her icing covered vagina with both paddle shape hands, moaning loudly as the vines suddenly started moving towards Meloetta, prompting her to stop for a moment as she looked around and saw the vines move towards her.

"Hey, what's going on? Stay back!" Meloetta bent her legs, trying to keep away from the vines as they close in on her. Suddenly, one of the vines literally stuck it's tongue out and started licking Meloetta's pussy, liking the icing as it licked away at the icing, tickling Meloetta's pussy as she started giggling as she spoke.

"H-Hey! Stop it! That tickles!" Meloetta started laughing and moaning as all the other vines started laughing as well, proceeding to lick the icing off of Meloetta's pussy. "My gosh! What kind of tree is this? And what kinds of vines are you?"

All the other vines started licking away at Meloetta's sweet pussy, licking off all the icing as Meloetta felt both ticklish and aroused at the same time, being unable to speaking without laughing. "My dear Arceus! Please stop it!" she giggled as the laffy taffy vines refused to stop. "Oh my...I think I'm about to-" Meloetta shrieked in pleasure as she ejaculated, a stream of cum emerging from her vag as the laffy taffy vines continued to lick it, enjoying the taste of Meloetta's sweet cum as they continued laughing while licking, putting Meloetta in an awkward state as she kept giggling and moaning, feeling like she would accidently pee at any moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Meloetta tried to back away from the laffy taffies, which were still licking her vagina with laughter, suddenly falling off the branch, screaming as she hit the ground, which caused her to accidentally wet herself, her butt facing upward as the warm urination sensation woke her up.

"Dear Arceus...why do I keep getting into these predicaments..." Meloetta moaned in pain as she got up, seeing Vanellope, who was as surprised to see her there as Meloetta was, who was embarassed to have wet herself in front of her. "Oh hi Vanelly! Listen, this isn't what it looks like!"

Vanellope's face went back to normal. "Oh relax, Mel! I understand. I've done and wet myself too sometimes!"

"Really? That's happened to you too?"

"Oh course! And you know how I got over it? I realized that it wasn't as bad as I thought. And plus, I once made all the other racers wet themselves, even Taffyta! Thanks to Pixel!"

Meloetta sighed of relief, not feeling bad that she had peed herself anymore. "Oh thank Arceus. I'm glad we have an understanding of that."

Vanellope looked at Meloetta in confusion. "Who's Arceus?"

"Arceus is the god of Pokemon. And he- well, I didn't mention him, did I?" Meloetta commented. "Oh hey, how was that race of yours?"

"Oh it was great! I won!"

Meloetta's face turned cheery as she clapped her paddle shaped hands. "Great!"

Meloetta and Vanellope walked back to the Sugar Rush castle together, talking and laughing together the whole way.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanellope walked up to the other racers and their go karts as they all got ready for the next race.

Taffyta noticed this, crossing her arms as she scoffed at her. "Well look who it is."

Vanellope simply ignored as she kept walking. "Rev up those fryers, because I sure am hungry for one Sugar Rushin' race!"

Taffyta stared at Vanellope in confusion. "What?"

Vanellope got into her go kart as she snickered. "Oh your wouldn't understand."

Later, after the race started, Vanellope was tired for the lead with Taffyta. Vanellope then got a cherry bomb, aimed it at Taffyta and threw it, but Taffyta dodged it with ease, sticking her tongue out at Vanellope.

Vanellope then face palmed herself. "Doh I missed!"

Meanwhile, Meloetta was somewhere up ahead on the sidelines of the Sugar Rush Speedway track, watching the race as she pulled a carton of icing out of her ass, pouring it all over a bag of popcorn that she also pulled out of her ass as if the icing were butter, and eating it, enjoying it. Suddenly, Meloetta farted loudly, her loud tuba like fart lifting her black dress, causing her to blush. "Oh thank Arceus no one heard that!"

Another loud tuba fart pooted it's way out of Meloetta's big butt, being louder and nastier than the first. "Gosh, I knew I shouldn't of had those jelly beans..."

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting her to place her paddle shaped hands on it as she felt a big one coming. As Taffyta who was in the lead came up, Meloetta grunted as farted a big one, loud enough for Taffyta to notice as she passed by, getting distracted as her kart accidently tripped over, causing her to wipeout as Vanellope came by.

"Good one, tuba butt!" she yelled as she passed by, taking the lead.

Suddenly, all the other racers saw Taffyta, getting distracted as their karts all topped over, causing a wreckage of every kart except Vanellope's as the other racers all fell over, screaming in pain while the lingering smell of Meloetta's gassy farts caused many of them to cough and gag.

"Oh dear..." Meloetta blushed in embarrassment, a cute little trumpet toot coming out.


	11. Chapter 11

Meloetta was walking around Sugar Rush, trying to forget her gassy incident from earlier as she looked for something to cheer her up. Much to her excitement, she came across a pool of icing somewhere on the edge of the candy cane forest. Meloetta wailed in excitement as she stripped off her black dress and jumped right into the icing pool, coming up as she licked herself with glee while rubbing her vagina with her paddle shaped hands, moaning in literally sweet pleasure as she loved the feeling of being completely covered in icing.

"Mmmmm...little ol' me loves the cold icing, especially against my vag..." she moaned.

Then, Vanellope popped out of nowhere, chucking in response to seeing Meloetta's heavenly moment. "Gosh Melly, you enjoy that stuff like its your duty! Heh heh...duty."

Meloetta noticed Vanellope, blushing madly as she lowered herself in the icing pool. "Oh hey there Vanelly!" she exclaimed sheepishly.

"Anyway, thanks to you and that wind wrecking butt of yours, I won the race!"

Meloetta stood up, her body completely covered in thick, vanilla icing. "Umm, you're welcome..." Meloetta placed her paddle shaped hands on her butt, pooting loudly as a large bubble popped up behind her, causing Vanellope to giggle in response.

"Anyway, you're welcome to explore the rest of the arcade if you want! Just stay hidden from any screens during arcade hours, and don't let any other Cybugs out of the game Hero's Duty." Pixel jumped out of Vanellope's pocket as she spoke, giving Meloetta the sign that she was not to let any other Cybugs out of that game, jumping back into Vanellope's pocket afterward.

"Sure, delighted to!" Meloetta exclaimed. "But first..." Meloetta dipped herself back the icing pool, dipping her head in halfway as she drank the sweet vanilla icing, burping loudly as several large bubbles formed right in front of her face. Vanellope simply chuckled as she turned around and headed back to her castle.


	12. Chapter 12

After Meloetta had enjoyed herself in the pool of sweet, vanilla icing, she went up the rainbow that led out of Sugar Rush and made her way over to Game Central Station, seeing all the other video game characters in the arcade.

"Golly, there sure are a lot of other characters around here!" Meloetta looked around, seeing Fix-it-Felix on his way into the game Fix-it-Felix Jr. Meloetta floated over to him, wondering where she was. "Excuse me mister, where am I, and what is this place?"

Felix turned around and was surprised to see Meloetta. "Oh, we'll I've never seen you before! You must be new! What game are you from?"

"I came from Sugar Rush, but I'm not really FROM there, I was teleported there from my world. A girl named Vanellope explained everything about Sugar Rush to me, but I don't believe she told me enough details about the rest of this...this...arcade."

Felix rubbed his head with his golden hammer in confusion, then Wreck-it-Ralph appeared behind him.

"Felix, could you hurry up, the arcade's about to open!" Ralph complained, then he saw Meloetta. "Oh hello. Who are you?"

Meloetta saw Ralph, her eyes widening as she saw how big he was. "Oh, I'm Meloetta. I came from Sugar Rush, or at least I came there through my world, and I met Vanellope, and-"

Ralph placed his huge hand in front of Meloetta, prompting her to stop speaking. "Say no more, little lady. Any friend of Vanellope is a friend of mine! My name's Wreck-it-Ralph. I'm the bad guy in my game-"

Meloetta shrieked in fear, hiding behind Felix. "Y-Y-You're a bad guy? Please don't hurt me!" she whimpered.

Felix patted Meloetta on the shoulder. "Relax, lady. He's not really a BAD guy, it's just his job."

Meloetta took a deep breath and sighed of relief. "Really? Well that's good to hear..."

"Yeah. And I'm Fix-it-Felix Jr.! I'm the good guy in my game. I fix everything Ralph wrecks."

Meloetta gave both arcade game characters an astonished expression, then her astonishment turned to excitement. "Wow! Tell me more!" she exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her paddle shaped hands together, following Ralph and Felix into the game Fix-it-Felix Jr. as Ralph and Felix explained everything to Meloetta.


	13. Chapter 13

Meloetta rode the train to the game Fix-it-Felix Jr. with Ralph and Felix, opening her mouth in awe as she saw the huge screen and the huge building next to the huge pile of bricks. "Wow! Amazing!" she exclaimed. "So you video game characters never sleep? You work during arcade hours, them you're free to go around when the arcade's closed, even through the night?" Meloetta asked.

"That's right, little girl." Ralph responded. "So you were sent to Sugar Rush through a portal, made friends with Vanellope, and...well, basically you're not from this arcade?"

"No." Meloetta responded.

Meanwhile, back in the Pokemon World, word got around that Meloetta went missing. So Arceus had gone searching for her. Finally he stopped searching and returned to the Legendary Household where Keldeo was.

"So did you find her? Where is she?"

Arceus closed his eyes lowered his head in disappointment. "I'm afraid that Meloetta has disappeared from this world. But don't worry. She's not dead. She's in another world. I can feel it."

"If you can feel it, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Keldeo commented.

"Just stay put. I'm going to find her and get her." Arceus left to find Meloetta, just before Genesect show up, his fryers already revved up as he did stuff.

Back at the arcade, Meloetta watched the game Fix-it-Felix Jr. in action as she watched Ralph wrecked the building while Felix fixed it, enjoying what she saw while eating a carton of vanilla icing.


	14. Chapter 14

After Felix had finally been deprived of all his lives after getting hit by a bird, the Game Over screen flashed as everyone returned to their posts while Felix fixed up the building for the next play.

"Ok Miss Melody. This play's over with, you can come here now." Ralph yelled to Meloetta, who had finished up her thirteenth carton of icing, rubbing her pudgy stomach while letting out a satisfying burp.

"Yeah. We wanna talk to you about something." Felix mentioned.

Meloetta floated over to the building, wondering what this was all about. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, would you like to be in this game?" Felix asked.

Meloetta blushed in excitement. "Me? Really?"

"Yeah. You're cute, your gas is musical, I think that anyone who plays our game might love to see you in it."

"Really? Cool!" Meloetta agreed. "But what can I do?"

"We'll, when a Bonus Level comes around, you can help wreck the building, or fix it."

"Gosh! That sounds great!" Meloetta commented, an excited look on her face. "But what in revved up fryers could I-" Meloetta suddenly burped loudly and powerfully, her force of her burp causing the building to shake and the windows to break. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry about that! Let me fix it!" Meloetta used Psychic, picking up all the shards of glass with her psychic ability, fixing all the windows in the building.

"Wow Melly! You're a wrecker and a fixer?" Ralph exclaimed, amazed by Meloetta's abilities.

Meloetta closed her eyes, blushing while smiling as she felt admired for her gasiness and psychic abilities. "I guess so." she claimed.

"We'll then, you'll be a fixer! You'll use your psychic powers to fix the building as Ralph and several others wreck it. Just don't use your burping. It could get our plug pulled. Ok?"

"Okie dokie!" Meloetta agreed.

Suddenly, the Quarter Alert alarm sounded, prompting everyone to get into their places as Meloetta floated over to the small group of "fixer" Bonus Level characters to the right of the building.


	15. Chapter 15

Yoshizilla-Fan: With Wreck-it-Ralph coming out on DVD and Blu-ray, I figured this would be a good time.

* * *

Meloetta headed back to Game Central Station, looking around as she saw other video game characters. "Gee, there sure are a lot of video game characters here. I wonder what else there is for me to see here..."

Meloetta floated around, seeing multiple video game characters, then she decided to take a break as she went into the Tapper's bar, sitting down as the bartender approached her. "Excuse me, do you have any icing?"

The bartender gave Meloetta a weird expression. "What?"

Meloetta grew desperate, feeling the urge to touch herself with icing as her vagina vibrated, with Meloetta putting her paddle-shaped hand near her crotch. "Never mind!" Meloetta quickly floated away back to Game Central Station, heading back to Sugar Rush as she floated all the way back to the icing pool, using Psychic to pour a big ball of icing all over herself, feeling highly aroused as she rubbed her icing covered vagina, which quickly released a long stream of cum, causing Meloetta to moan more loudly in big relief.

"Oh yeah, I love that! So much better!" Meloetta wailed as she rubbed her vagina harder, more sweet cum pouring its way out of her vagina.

Vanellope noticed this, stepping in out of curiosity, putting some of Meloetta's cum in the palm of her hand and licking it. "Interesting taste!"

Meloetta saw Vanellope swallowing some of her cum, her jaw slightly dropped as she blushed in embarassment. "Umm, that's my cum!"

"I know! And I must say, that cum of yours is sweet!" Vanellope commented as she continued eating it.

Meloetta didn't feel like doing anything about it as she floated down to the ground, feeling tapped out for obvious reasons as she layed down, sighing in fatigue.


	16. Chapter 16

Meloetta returned to Game Central Station, feeling relieved after having pleasured and aroused herself with icing, having been her infamous horny self as she looked around, wondering where to go next. She floated around, wondering what game to go to next, when she saw that they plugged in a game called "Space Jam".

"Oh my. What's this?"

Bowser, who was walking by, noticed Meloetta staring at the new game. "Oh don't bother! That's just a Playstation plugged into this station with a game called Space Jam in it! Now, the movie might have been good, but that game sucks!"

Meloetta watched Bowser walk away, not listening to him as she went in out of curiosity, ending up in a huge basketball court. "Wow." Meloetta looked around, seeing the whole court empty as she wondered if anyone was there. Meloetta floated into a nearby locker room, seeing that it was completely empty. "Is anyone here?"

Then, Meloetta heard several loud moans and gasps, looking around and wondering where they were coming from. Meloetta then turned intangible as she floated through a nearby door, turning invisible as she quickly saw Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny having a slam jam with each other as Bugs hot dogged Lola's big, beautiful butt cheeks, both of them letting out sexual moans and gasps as Meloetta watched me both, still invisible as she blushed in arousal, placing her paddle shaped hand in her vagina, trying to stay quiet as she didn't want to be noticed, trying to hold in her pleasuring moans and gasps.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: I gotta be honest. I can't stop thinking about Space Jam. It's such a slam jam classic.


	17. Chapter 17

Meloetta floated out of the locker room within the Space Jam video game, panting heavily after having watched a slam jam before her eyes and panting as she spoke. "Well, that was enough sweet cum for now..."

Elmer Fudd stepped in front of her. "Hey! I wemembew you!"

Meloetta gasped, forgetting what she was tapped out of cum. "Elmer! What are you doing here?"

"I'm fwom hewe." Elmer pointed out.

Then, Bugs and Lola Bunny stepped out of the locker room, wearing their basketball clothes. Bugs noticed Meloetta, pointing at her. "You! You're the one who was watching me and Lola doing our slam jam."

Meloetta turned around, gasping again as she blushed. Her hands over her mouth. "Oh my Arceus! How did you know?"

Bugs gave Meloetta an odd look. "There was cum all over the place, and I heard you moaning."

Meloetta blushed in regret, looking at the floor. "Sorry about that. I just can't help myself!"

Lola giggled in response. "Oh relax. Elmer told me about you."

"Wait, Elmer you know this goil?" Bugs asked.

"Yes. I awso wemembew dat night we had. Heheheheheheheheheh." Elmer responded with his manly giggle.

Lola sexually walked over to Meloetta. "So, did you like what you saw?"

"Umm...sure." Meloetta responded nervously, her hands behind her back.

Lola simply grinned in response as she and Bugs walked away from Meloetta, with Lola looked back at her. "Good. That makes two of us."

"Now, Mewwy, couwd you wetuwn to Sugaw Wush? Dis fanfic has enough Space Jam as it is." Elmer suggested.

"Can do, Elmer! Heeheeheeheehee!" Meloetta giggled as she floated out of the Space Jam game, heading back to Sugar Rush as Elmer got annoyed after Meloetta mocked his laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

Back at the legendary household, Keldeo was wondering where Meloetta went, while Genesect was looking at some Mink porn, not caring where Meloetta went.

"Hey Gene, you seen Mel?" Keldeo asked him.

Genesect looked at Keldeo, then back at his magazine. "Who cares. Things are now very calm."

Keldeo shook his head in annoyance. "Oh you useless Team Plasma creation. I'll go look for her myself!" Keldeo claimed as he walked out the door, stopping for a moment. "Right after I find a way to relax..."

Meanwhile, back within the arcade, Meloetta went back to Game Central Station, being bored out of her mind as she returned to Sugar Rush, wondering what was happening. Then she saw Vanellope, who had won yet another race as she jumped up in victory.

"Oh yeah that's...umm...anybody know how many races I won? I lost count." Vanellope asked, looking around.

Taffyta sighed in annoyance. "Forty-three." she groaned, annoyed by Vanellope's forty-three victories in a row. "Just get to your position, the arcade's about to open."

As Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers got to their positions, Meloetta floated around, wondering what to do next, then she somehow snapped her fingers, despite her hands being paddle shaped. "Of course! The thing I always want!" Meloetta pulled out a carton of icing, pouring it all over her vagina and rubbing it in, moaning in arousal as she suddenly got another idea, rubbing the icing down between her legs all the way up to her butt cheeks, rubbing it all over her butt.

Then, Meloetta got another new idea. "Oh my! Here's something I've never tried before!" Meloetta lifted up her black dress, using Psychic to hold up the carton of icing, and using her paddle shaped hands to seperate her butt cheeks, pouring the icing down her butt hole. Meloetta farted loudly, her tuba like gas causing the icing to explode and splatter all over the floor, causing Meloetta to blush and giggle gleefully at the same time. "Wowee! That sure was something else!" she claimed. "I can't believe I never tried pouring icing down my butt hole before!"

Vanellope watched Meloetta do this, chuckling as she accidently leaked a little in her dress, able to hold it in as Taffy pulled on her dress, dragging her back to the program.


	19. Chapter 19

Meloetta was exploring the Candy Corn Maze in Sugar Rush, being lost as she nibbled down on some candy corn, placing a big piece of candy corn covered in icing into her vagina, moaning and gasping heavily as she moved the big piece of candy corn in and out. "Oh yeah...this candy corn makes such a good fake penis!" she mentioned as she wailed in pleasure as a stream of cum emerged from her vagina, making Meloetta sigh of relief.

Then, a Unicandycorn appeared in front of Meloetta, a cute look on it's face.

"Oh, hello." Meloetta greeted, blushing as she had a big piece of sweetly cummed candy corn in her vagina. Meloetta pulled the big piece of candy corn out of her vagina, then approached the Unicandycorn with ease, then when she proceeded to touch it, the Unicandycorn suddenly got angry and bit Meloetta's paddle shaped hand, causing her to scream loudly as she tried to get away, but couldn't as the Unicandycorn shook Meloetta around, then released her, knocking her into one of the corn walls.

Meloetta got up, moaning in pain as she rubbed her head with her other paddle shaped hand. "Owie! My poor paddle shaped hand!" she whined, rubbing her paddle shaped hand. Then, the Unicandycorn glared at Meloetta, preparing to charge as Meloetta noticed this, turning away and cowering in fear, her revealed butt cheeks underneath her dress facing towards it. "I'm sorry! Leave me alone!" she pleaded.

The Unicandycorn charged towards Meloetta, suddenly getting its candy corn horn stuck in Meloetta's vagina, causing her to scream in a mix of pain and arousal. Meloetta noticed this, getting an idea as she smiled mischievously. "Alright, Mister Candy corn unicorn, let's see how you like this!"

Meloetta pressed her butt cheeks together, hot dogging the Unicandycorn's horn. Meloetta farted loudly, the strong sulfur-like stench knocking out the Unicandycorn as it fell over, with Meloetta giggling in response. "Aw yeah. That brings me pleasure in more ways than one!" she stated, smiling and moaning as she forced the candy corn horn in and out slowly while releasing more loud poots that kept the Unicandycorn knocked out.


	20. Chapter 20

After the arcade opened, Meloetta watched as all the racers prepared for the next race before the Quarter Alert.

Meanwhile, Keldeo walked into the arcade, noticing the Sugar Rush arcade game, curious as to what it was.

Back inside the game, Meloetta watched as all the racers took off, with the floating third person screen following the selected racer. "So this is what it's like when someone is playing the game..."

Meloetta floated over to the third person screen, being in the background as she smiled while waving to the player, which happened to be the blonde girl with glasses.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl with glasses noticed Meloetta. "Who's the green haired girl in the game?" she wondered, never seeing her before.

"Green haired girl?" Keldeo quickly shoved the blonde girl out of the way, his jaw dropping in shock as she saw Meloetta inside the game. "Meloetta?"

Suddenly, Vanellope drove off track due to no one controlling her, crashing into Meloetta, who screamed loudly before she moaned in pain from being run over.

Meanwhile, the arcade owner walked up to Keldeo, his arms crossed, being peeved that he pushed someone. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Keldeo turned around. "No! You don't understand! Meloetta is trapped in this game!"

The arcade owner rolled his eyes, not believing him. "Riiight. Let me see." The arcade owner moved Keldeo aside to take a look at the game, seeing that Vanellope was still in her kart, being off the road and in last place for obvious reasons, having quickly told Meloetta to get off the screen. "The game is fine!"

Then, a security guard grabbed Keldeo and tossed him out of the arcade, much to his displeasure.


	21. Chapter 21

After the arcade closed, Meloetta sat down on the ground as Vanellope walked up to her.

"Mel! What happened out there today?" Vanellope exclaimed unhappily. "Don't you know you can't mess with the program?"

Meloetta's lips trembled as tears formed in her eyes, feeling Vanellope's words sting her as she started crying loudly, her face buried in her paddle shaped hands as tears came down. "How was I supposed to know? I'm not from here! I'm not even an arcade game character!"

Vanellope did her best to comfort her as she patted her on the back. "It's ok. No need to cry! Besides, at least they didn't put us out of order!" Vanellope mentioned. "Next time, just don't interfere with the race or appear on the second person screen again, ok?"

Meloetta stopped crying, smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Vanel. You're such a good friend!"

"That's what friends are for!" Vanellope claimed, smiling back.


End file.
